The Man Behind the Mask
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Part Three in a series about Sesshomaru and his mate Naomi. This time Naomi is teaching a myths and legends of the Western lands during the Feudal Era class. During the class one female student is convinced no one could ever love the cold and heartless Western Lord. Can Naomi prove to this student that everything isn't always as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**The Man Behind the Mask (A Sesshomaru love story)**

Disclaimer: I don't ownInuYasha or its characters

Chapter 1

Naomi entered her classroom at the local University she taught myth and legends or the Western lands. She convinced the dean that no University would want to be lacking in her class if they wanted a well-rounded education of the history of Japan and the Feudal Era. She set up her desk and wrote her name Professor Tashio on the chalk board. She gathered the class syllabus and put it on her desk while she waited for her students to arrive. Once the class room was full she passed out the syllabus to each row before returning to the front of the class.

She pointed to the black board saying, "My name is Professor Tashio you will address me as such throughout the class. I will be teaching you about the myths and legends of the Western lands during the Feudal Era. Now forget any rumors you heard we will be going over the information in the textbook. Everything in the textbook is well documented and researchable. This class involves two field trips the first to the Higurashi Shrine where we will see the village and God tree on the property. The second will be to the Western lands castle and museum that has a section for the myths and legends of the West. There will be a paper due for your midterm exam I want to see if you can find a documented myth that I don't cover in class. Your final shall be a standard test with multiple choice and essay portions. Are there any questions so far?"

When no one said anything she continued saying, "We will spend this week going over the Feudal Era life of the average human and the life of Lords or Ladies. This will help build a better understanding of how some of these myths or legends may have come into existence. Now does anyone have any idea what kinds of jobs were held by villagers during the Feudal Era?"

One student got up saying, "I am Sakurada, Rei the jobs for commoners of the time period for men was servant, farmer, black smith, inn keeper, tavern owner, geisha house owner, monk, demon slayer, and bandit. If you were referring to the women they could be a wife, servant, midwife, village miko, seamstress, and geisha."

Naomi smiled replying, "Very good Mr. Sakurada you're correct does anyone here know how you acquired one of these positions?" When no one responded she added, "Usually you were born into it your father taught you the skill he knew which he learned from his parents. The only way out of becoming a farmer if your father was a farmer was to be taken on as an apprentice. Being an apprentice was really hard work but your mentor provided you with a roof over your head, food and clothing. In return you learned his craft and if he had no male children you often took over for him when he became too old."

She pulled down a Feudal Era map saying, "As you can see distance between villages were great. So travel wasn't advised due to the danger of traveling and the risk of being attacked by bandits. If you escaped the bandits you still had the weather to deal with and the mythical demons to deal with. Only with luck do you make it to the next village and not always do they have room or need for your skill they may let you stay for a few days but ultimately they will ask you to move on quickly. So staying in your own village was overall better than trying to make it in another village."

A young woman stood up saying, "I'm Ibuka, Misa what if there was no need for the skill you knew? Like if I was a seamstress and there were plenty available so there wasn't enough work."

Naomi turned replying, "Well Miss Ibuka you would have to be creative and take a husband to ensure you are well provided for. Perhaps you could focus on making blankets or quilts for all seasons. There are decorative elements you could add to your work that would make it unique and stand out from everyone else's. Perhaps you know how to knit as well and can make things for babies and for warmth like a scarf or hat. If there really wasn't a need than you would likely have to take a husband and rely on him for support. You would be able to save funds by having the luxury of being able to make both yours and his clothes. If you didn't want to do that you could always hope to be taken on as an apprentice but women didn't have very many options to choose from. Now in Thursday's class I will have a few people here to talk with you about their Feudal Era job and all that it entailed. Don't forget to read and do your homework class dismissed."

Naomi watched as the students piled out of the classroom. Once they were all gone she took out her cell phone and dialed Sango when Sango answered she asked, "You and Miroku are ready to show up for my class Thursday dressed as you would in the Feudal Era?"

Sango replied, "Yeah Miroku and I are ready we had replica's made of the original as they are in the museum these days. Also I have a carrier for Kilala I want to bring her too I'd like to see how many of your students figure out that they were in the presents of walking legends. Miroku has promised to keep his afflicted hand away from the female students no promises on you or me though."

Naomi laughed saying, "Fair enough but remind him that if his hand touches me he can be the one to explain that to my mate. I personally don't want to be the one explaining that to him and I doubt Miroku will want to either. Feel free to bring Kilala I love her just bring anything she needs the class isn't long but I want her somewhat comfortable."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naomi hung up the phone as a young woman walked into the room saying, "Professor Tashio I have some questions I was a little too embarrassed to ask with the class here."

Naomi looked up and smiled at the young woman saying, "It's no problem that is why I am here so feel free to ask what ever questions you have Miss Masuzoe. I even have office hours as well should you need to gain answers in between classes."

Cheiko replied, "Well I was wondering about a few things perhaps I should ask them all so you can then answer my questions. First I was wondering why you refer to everyone by their last name. Second I was why we need to know what kind of jobs villagers held I am unsure what this has to do about legends or myths. Thirdly I took this class because I was interested in the Western lords family line and feel it's such a pity it ended with Lord Sesshomaru. He was such a regal and handsome man but everything I can find on him depicts him as cold, calculating and heartless not qualities any woman would want."

Naomi replied, "First this is college and I was just trying to get you used to the use of your last name many employers do that. Second it is important to know what the villagers did in fact I have guest speakers coming both descendant from Feudal Era lines a monk, demon slayer and a miko. They will explain their jobs and the parts of it that dealt with the myths and legends that existed. I believe this is important as it lays a foundation that will be needed later in the class. Now as for Lord Sesshomaru and his family line since nothing can be found we don't know what happened I wouldn't rule out him finding love or having children. I wouldn't even rule out him still being alive somewhere just hidden from humans. That is one of the biggest myths and legends what happened to all these demons? Although that answer is all theory and there is no way to prove any answer given."

She was taken back how any women could say that about this man. She looked at her professor hard saying, "With all due respect I don't see how any women could love that man. The man's name means killing perfection he was emotionless, cold, calculating, and heartless no one could love a man like that."

Naomi frowned replying, "I value your opinion but sometimes you have to look beyond the surface to really see what was there. My theory is that he was that way to strike fear in those who would dare to oppose him and threaten his land. Perhaps that mask was in place to protect those he loved and cared for but we can discuss this more when we reach the Western Lord. For now look forward to Thursday's class and the three guest speakers we will be having."

Cheiko smiled saying, "I thank you for your time Professor I will look forward to Thursday. I look forward to when we discuss the Western lord I find your view point interesting and can't wait to hear more" with that she left the room.

Naomi looked at her watch and saw her time was up the room was to be used by a different teacher soon. So she picked up her stuff and headed out the door leaving the college and going to her car. She got in and headed home she had been humored by the student that couldn't even fathom the idea of her mate having a woman love him or children. She made her way to the estate she lived in pulling up the driveway and pulling into her parking space. She then got out of the car grabbed her brief case and headed into the house. She dropped her brief case in her office and changed into her work out gear and headed to the dojo. She started her work out even though it wasn't Futile Era any more she still worked out daily and practiced her form with swords or did archery. It was practiced daily and she had honed her skills to perfection just like her mate.

She sighed she missed her mate he was out looking over artifacts getting them authenticated and valued. He liked to stay with the item which meant he stayed at the Castle and not the estate they lived in. She understood his reasoning but that didn't mean she had to like being separated from him. After many hours and working up a decent sweat Naomi ended her work out session wishing yet again her mate was done with the work he was doing and home to be with her. She went to her room and stripped before heading to the hot spring for a long soak. After getting out and getting dressed for bed she headed to her room to read a book it was the only way she could sleep without her mate.

The phone rang thinking it was her mate she picked up the phone saying, "Hello handsome." Kagome giggled into the phone replying, "It's Kagome, Naomi I called to let you know I can't make it tomorrow. InuYasha isn't comfortable with me being around the college aged men I know it's unreasonable but he's sure I'd find a better man while there. Anyway I am so sorry to have to cancel last minute like this but he's really having a hissy fit and I will never hear the end of it if I go."

Naomi smiled saying, "No worries Kagome I am not sure why InuYasha is so paranoid but I wouldn't want to create problems between the two of you. I know someone who can take on the role of village miko for tomorrow so don't worry just do me a favor and try to find out what really is bothering your mate ok."

Kagome replied, "Ok and thanks so much for understanding trust me he and I will get to the bottom of this as it wasn't a problem when I originally asked so I am rather angry at him for this. Anyway have a nice night bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naomi sighed as she hung up the phone it was too late to get a replacement so she knew she'd have to be the village miko tomorrow. It couldn't be helped now she had hoped she wouldn't have to be the teacher and the miko. She settled down with her book reading it until she drifted off to sleep. The next morning she started working on getting out her old shrine maiden outfit and hung it in her closet. She then took all the supplies she needed for a cleansing bath in the morning before heading back to the dojo to train her miko powers. They had to be honed to perfection showing up as a shrine maiden she knew any demons or hanyu would test her miko abilities. She didn't want to accidentally hurt someone by not having complete control over her holy energy and she was positive she'd be tested all day she'd sleep good Thursday night that was for sure.

Once she was done with her spiritual workout she moved out of the dojo to the field behind the house. She moved on to archery practicing on the targets using her holy energy to surround the arrow. She loved having the space to practice her different skills she knew her mate had purchased the property next to his brothers so that she and Kagome could practice archery. It wasn't something done by most people these days in fact she was fairly certain the only ones being taught the skill were there children when they had them. Although currently she didn't have any children in the home Kagome and InuYasha did. Plus both she and Kagome used the field. Once done with all of her exercises Naomi went inside and crashed on the bed exhausted from the intense workout. Within moments of plopping into the bed she was sound asleep.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

He was sitting in the office part of his hotel suite figuring out the details of the items he was looking at. He growled in annoyance when his cell phone started going off he looked at the display screen and found it was the head of security at his home. He answered the phone saying, "What is it Kenji and it better be important enough to have disturbed me while I am working."

Kenji gulped replying, "My lord it is important InuYasha had his mate call late last night to cancel going to the college as a shrine maiden on your mate. It has left her no time to find a replacement and she will have to go herself as the shrine maiden."

Sesshomaru growled in further annoyance saying, "I was aware that she may have had to play the role should Kagome not be able to make it. While the last minute cancel doesn't surprise me the half breed is thoughtless at times still."

Kenji replied panicked, "No no my lord he made her cancel because as a shrine maiden she couldn't wear her wedding ring and he didn't want all the young college aged males hitting on his mate and not believing that she was taken. He was also concerned that the demons would try to rut with her even if she wasn't willing since she is a shrine maiden. I was just concerned about your mate for the same reasons."

Sesshomaru growled out, "One my mate is strong and wouldn't fall to any male trying to force her nor would she be interested in any other male than the one she has. I am not worried about some boy turning her head and stealing her affections from me."

Kenji stuttered out, "but but but my lord what if there is more than one or there is a daiyokai as strong as you there. I worry for your lady as I should my lord no insult intended in regards to her abilities but even she can't defeat a male as strong as you."

Sesshomaru sighed he knew his mate would be fine but his head of security was right there was a minor risk involved. He also knew that she would not be alone tomorrow she would be with a monk and a demon slayer. That was when an idea came to him finally replying, "No worries Kenji I will ensure her safety just call my brother and tell him he has to cover for me."

Kenji replied, "Right away my lord thank you for taking my concerns so seriously" he hung up the phone and immediately called InuYasha to tell him of Lord Sesshomaru's demand that he cover for him.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair he was going to enjoy chasing and courting his mate again this whole semester he would not risk any demons deciding she was unprotected or unclaimed. He smirked as he wondered how quickly she'd catch on to his plot. The bonus to this plot was if she got mad at him, he could always blame Kenji for pointing out his concerns for her. This way she would not only be flattered by his affection towards her but any anger she felt wouldn't be directed at him but Kenji. He however highly doubted she'd be mad at him for romancing her a little. I had been a long time since he has chased her and let her know how desirable he is to her other than when mating. He and his beast both agreed it was a good idea to show his female what she still meant to him even if it meant courting her when they were already mated.

The more he thought about it the more both he and his demon loved the idea. He quickly called the dean of the school explaining that he'd be on the school grounds dressed in costume Tuesday's and Thursday's for the rest of the semester. He was pleasantly surprised when the dean enthusiastically agreed with him and supported he way of protecting his wife. He couldn't wait now two days a week he wouldn't have to conceal himself he'd be able to walk around looking as he once did when he ruled the Western lands. While he still ruled over the land no one really know about it other than the other demons. Humans were left blissfully unaware of the demons keeping the human society in line.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He remembered when humans started waging wars against demons and all the lords met to come to a resolution in the matter. It was his mate that suggested they all disappear to hide among the humans becoming law enforcement and judges to prevent extinction. At first many didn't agree and only those in the West disappeared he was able to save his castle from destruction and establish law and order quickly on his lands as a human Lord. The Eastern lord followed shortly after seeing his Success at becoming reigning lord. The South and North suffered great loss before those remaining came to disguise themselves from the human masses.

From then on they worked together claiming land for them only and creating business's where they could be themselves. Every demon owned business had a symbol letting other demons know it wasn't human owned. Through effort and support demons grew wealthy and fewer places were owned by humans but rented to them instead. He originally hated the idea of hiding but his mate had pointed out that they had guns and could cause harm from great distances. It was better to hide in plain sight and concur the humans a different way. He had loved the idea of deceiving the humans and concurring them after they thought they had killed all the demons. It was true most of the land in Japan was owned by a demon very few humans owned anything they all rented or worked for demons. Demons had the best workers because they knew who was lying and who weren't so bad workers were easily weeded out quickly.

He quickly called Jaken saying, "Jaken you will bring me the clothes I wore as Western lord and my swords the Lord of the Western lands will be returning."

Jaken replied, "Yes sir my lord right away. May your lowly servant say it's about time you showed these filthy humans whose boss and take your rightful place back?"

Sesshomaru growled out, "Just be sure to have it to me tomorrow first thing. I didn't want your opinion and if you're late I have no problem reminding you how I used to punish you in the Futile Era" he hung up the phone pissed at the kappa for not seeing the big picture. He had his rightful place it was just slightly different now than back then he and other demons had been the ones creating the laws that governed the humans and while he didn't personally dish out punishment there was punishment none the less. Jaken just had trouble seeing that he was still very much the ruler as well as the other lords. There were other demons like Jaken that wanted to return to the way things were once not that he didn't like the open space and hunting for food but he enjoyed the conveniences the future gave him.

He settled down and for once in his many years he looked forward to what the day would bring. Being able to delegate work to other would leave him free to woo his mate not a luxury he wouldn't have had in the past. He and his beast were more than excited at the thought of strengthening there bond and love. He was soon fast asleep with dreams of courting his mate and proposing to her all over again.

**~ With Naomi ~**

She woke up early the next morning taking the cleansing bath of a miko before putting on her shrine maiden clothes. She put all her information into a small pouch and got into her car heading towards the college. She made her way to the faculty parking lot having no issue finding a parking spot. She got out of her car and went towards her classroom she bumped into Sango and Miroku on the way. She was glad to see her longtime friends they had been granted a demons lifespan for their help riding the world of Naraku.

Naomi stopped to pet Kilala who was wearing a harness on Sango's shoulder. She smiled at them and said, "Follow me to the classroom it won't be long class is only an hour in a half." They started walking across the campus to her classroom as she added, "You will tell your parts and Sango you can talk about Kilala and then I will go do my part. After my part is finished if there are any more questions they will be answered otherwise I will dismiss the class. I will set up some blankets under the desk for Kilala should she want some space to herself until it's time to go."

They arrived at the classroom and Naomi put some blankets under the desk for Kilala. The students started coming into the room most taking on a look of surprise as they entered. Most hadn't expected the guest speakers to come dressed as they would in the Futile Era. Each student now both quietly and eagerly sat in a seat waiting for all the students to enter so class could start. Once everyone was in the classroom Naomi closed the door she smiled softly saying, "This is Miroku he has a long family history of monks that dates back to the Futile Era. Next to him is Sango she comes from a long line of Demon Slayers. Sango came with her cat Kilala she is a rare two tailed cat that dates back to the Futile Era and was believed to be a demon. Now finally there is me, I am dressed as a shrine maiden I do in fact have a long history of mikos in my family dating back to the Futile Era."

Sango moved aside and put Kilala on the desk saying, "This is Kilala two tailed demon cat from the legends handed down she could grow to the size of a horse and carry you on her back. She could also fly you across the land considerable distances. Now this currently is the only two tailed cat in existence that I know of. I have been looking as I'd hate to see this fine animal go extinct but sadly she seems to be the last of her kind."

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sango then continued by saying, "I am Sango named after my great ancestor Sango who was born and raised in a Demon Slayer village. There both men and women were taught to fight the women mainly so they could protect the children in the home or each other. Men often were called to other villages to protect them from demons so women needed to know how to fight as well to protect the village while the men were away. There were celebration parties for the men that returned home from slaying demons. Those that didn't return were mourned the next day the whole village would attend and console the family."

Miroku stepped forward saying, "I am next I come from a long line of monks there are two types the scholars that stay and study and the traveling monks. The monk community was divided some choose to never be with a woman and focus on education and holy powers. The traveling monks typically did take wives feeling that it was the best way to continue the traditions. Now traveling monks did many things from house blessings to baby blessings. There was also the occasional spirit vanquished or putting a departed loved one to rest. Typically a traveling monk is paid by letting him spend the night and feeding him. If it's early in the day he may be offered new clothes, beads, staff, or other supplies."

Naomi stepped forward saying, "Now I teach as your professor but I am descendant from a long line of mikos or shrine maidens as they are called. A miko usually stayed in her village delivering babies, healing the sick, and stopping demons from attacking the village. The shrine maiden was close but not exactly she was typically better educated often lived in a shrine. Now Mikos were typically kept pure and never married it was often believed that if a woman married she's loose her holy powers. If a family had many girls often the other daughters were married off to monks to continue holy lines for each village could only afford to keep one village miko. Mikos who marry to a monk will often stay in the same village if it is large enough and continue to help with midwife duties and tending to the sick or injured when the other one is busy. Now does anyone have any questions?"

Within moments the door opened a voice said, "I have a question Miko." Naomi spun around quickly only to see her mate standing there looking as he did back in the Futile Era. She had forgotten how handsome he looked and how regal his appearance was she snapped out of her mini daze saying, "What question is that Lord of the Western lands?"

Her face had been so worth the surprise he had been thrilled when he noticed her take in his appearance and her breath hitch slightly from the sight. He replied, "I would like to know why I wasn't invited to this class. I am lord of these lands and as such I should be invited to lessons."

She sighed saying, "My lord you are busy with many duties and this class was about village life and jobs. You would have been invited when we got to demon society but since you are here perhaps you'd be so kind as to tell the class what a demon lords duties are."

He pondered a moment before replying, "I would educate your students but only if you agree to a courtship with me my dear miko." He watched the expressions on her face she seemed to be unsure if she should be flattered or insulted. She glared at him responding, "If you didn't want to help educate the students then why did you come here my lord?"

He simply replied, "To declare my intent to you and make you aware you are being courted so that you may advise other males not to pursue you." She was fuming while his attempt to court her was sweet but she really didn't like him interrupting her class for this. She turned her attention back on her class deciding to ignore him for now saying, "Any questions class before time is up I will see if I can get lord of the Western lands to return for another class. We will be going over his duties as a lord in class even if he doesn't want to share I know what those duties are."

Mr. Isozaki, Sotaro said, "Is it typical for men to stake claim on a woman like that in the Futile Era even a miko?" Naomi smiled saying, "Yes it is very normal for a man to stake claim in the Futile Era most women are seen as property during this time period. Now as far as a miko goes a man would have to be wealthy enough or have enough status to convince the ruling human lord to let him marry the village miko. That goes double for a demon lord that can destroy the village if his request is denied."

Miss Kusunoki, Taka slams her hands on her desk before standing up in outrage saying, "Are you going to take this? It's so unfair don't you have a right to say no? What about love?"

Naomi smiled at Kusunoki saying, "Not really women in the Futile Era were considered to be property. However a courtship was used to see if two were well suited for each other. In the case of a human male if the woman didn't want to marry she could refuse. However in the case of a demon you'd have to prove yourself of him unworthy to not end up married to him."

Sesshomaru who was now annoyed that he had been so easily dismissed joined in saying, "The courtship is purely for the woman so she may come to terms of getting married. As for love it doesn't exist humans use that as a reason to engage in sex with a clear conscious. As for Inu demons like me we will mate for life. Demons like a female that will challenge us during courtship it allows us to see what she is made of and if she's suitable as a mate. Typically a demon knows by sight and smell if a female is compatible or not. Our goal during courtship is to show that we can provide for and protect a mate."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru took pleasure in the young woman's anger and overall disgust. He continued on saying, "I will win against the miko I am Lord of the Western lands I always get what I want. I want her so I shall have her and any effort I invest in obtaining my goal will be worth it once she is mine and mine alone."

Miss Kusunoki rolled her eyes saying; "Men are pigs but they were worse in the Futile Era" she quietly sat down glad that modern times were different. Naomi had to fight to hold in her laugh at the outburst.

Mr. Isozaki, Sotaro raised his hand asking, "Wouldn't he be concerned with you purifying him? I also heard mikos are taught to purify a demon upon sight." Naomi replied, "While mikos are taught to purify a demon on sight I have adopted a different rule. I only purify those that deserve to be it would be like me purifying you for no reason other than your hair being black. Would you think it was fair if I killed purely based on your hair color?"

Mr. Isozaki, Sotaro shook his head but added, "I am different though I am not a demon." Naomi arched an eyebrow saying, "So I should judge him differently because he was born a demon. That is a form of discrimination and I am one miko that refused to discriminate my main objective is to purify evil in whatever form it takes and to protect the innocent even if the innocent one happens to be a demon."

Sesshomaru decided that moment to say, "The miko while quite powerful couldn't purify me. I am a daiyokai one of the most powerful demons in all of Japan it would take every ounce of energy her body holds to even come close to purifying me. Human self-preservation would prevent her from ever coming close to that point. So she couldn't even if she wanted to but why would she want to when my duty is to protect the Western lands from all who would do harm."

Naomi turned to Sesshomaru saying, "You will stop calling me miko or I will start calling you demon. If you're going to court me you best start using my name. Oh and just so you know I won't make this courtship easy for you, you will have to work for it."

Sesshomaru rumbled in reply, "I didn't expect you to make it easy in fact a female demon often will make it hard for the male that is courting her. It's the challenge that makes the courting worthwhile and the reward that much greater in the end. Your challenge only proves to me that my instincts were right in choosing you to court."

Naomi turned to the class saying, "If there are no more questions from the class you're dismissed be sure to bring questions for the Lord of the Western lands I am sure he will appear in our classroom again."

After the class was gone Naomi went behind the desk and got Kilala out from the cozy den she created and handed her to Sango while cleaning up the wards she placed and blanket. She smiled saying, "Thank you so much you two I think it went well even with the extra guest."

They both nodded replying, "You're quite welcome this was fun to be able to dress like in the old days even if we had to claim it was our ancestors." Sango took Kilala and put the harness on her and left with Miroku to return home.

Once she and Sesshomaru were alone she smiled saying, "For coming to my job without notice I am allowed to do so too. For changing my entire lesson plans to fit you in you will not share a bed with me until I have agreed to mate you. Finally for courting me yet again I thank you and think it's very sweet."

She grabbed her stuff and left the room leaving both a stunned and happy man behind her although he wasn't too happy about no sharing a bed with her. He would just have to convince her to accept his courtship quicker than he had planned but he couldn't say he blamed her single women didn't share a bed with those courting her. At the same time he hated the idea of being banned from the bedroom he had wanted to be rewarded immediately for the sweet gesture but the reward would be worth the wait. If she wanted him to chase her, he was more than happy to oblige her with a good chase. He followed her into the hallway watching as she stopped at an older man causing him to pick up the pace.

Naomi had set a quick pace knowing she'd enjoy making him chase her. She also knew once he caught her she'd likely wind up giving him a pup not that she minded. She was most certainly going to have fun with this and make him earn it. As she was heading out she ran into the Dean She stopped and said, "Hello Dean Koike how are you?"

Mr. Koike, Kingo replied, "I am well I hope your husband's arrival didn't send your class way off course. I just happened to agree with him in regards to your safety and all the recent miko attacks. My intention wasn't to impede your ability to teach but he and I agreed at least for this semester he will be here class days to ensure your safety."

Naomi smiled at him saying, "No worries Dean Koike I am used to my over protective husband doing things. I was able to work around it I will just have to change when the material is presented but I will be fine. All the material will be covered none the less I will just have to change my lesson plans some."

Sesshomaru finally caught up with her as she said, "You remember my husband in class he asked me to court him." She smirked adding, "Remember I am an honorable lady so until we are married again you need somewhere else to sleep." He watched as she continued on down the hall towards the staff parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mr. Koike patted him on the shoulder saying, "She seems a little mad at you. I hope it's nothing too serious." He seriously hoped he didn't create an issue in his marriage by allowing him to come to her class without notifying her or consulting her. He knew he'd be pissed if his wife just helped herself to his office for a whole semester even if she had a valid reason.

Sesshomaru replied, "It is nothing to be concerned about I have courted her before and she did the same thing. Her reasoning was simple a single women doesn't share her bed with a man she's not married to. While her views are a little old fashioned I respect them and honor them. Trust me the honeymoon was more than worth the inconvenience."

Mr. Koike smirked saying, "Perhaps I should try that with my wife. I'd most certainly enjoy the reward of reigniting the romance of our marriage. Although I'd really dislike being kicked out of our bedroom I don't know how you do it."

Sesshomaru replied, "It's easy when you know your wife is just as affected as you are. She will miss me lying next to her as much as being intimate with me. How soon she gives in will depend on how mad she is with me for showing up at her work and making her change the lessons she planned. I know she loves me and won't be able to stay mad very long. Now if you will excuse me I'd like to make sure she gets home safely."

Mr. Koike nodded and watched as the man left he took out his cell phone and called his wife's best friend to see if she'd like something like what Mr. Tashio was doing. He wasn't about to risk being kicked out because she didn't like the idea. He wondered if being apart was what led to bringing the romance and fire back into the bedroom. As he talked with the woman he found she couldn't give him an answer but she promised she'd bring it up in conversation and get back to him after they had talked

Sesshomaru rushed to catch up with his mate he had to be sure to maintain a human pace even if it was a quick one. He was able to catch up with her and grab her hand as he walked with her to her car. Mr. Koike watched from the window envying the man walking towards the staff parking lot. He watched as Mr. Tashio kissed his wife's hand before helping her into her car and watching her drive off. Mr. Koike sighed as Mr. Tashio left the property he wished he had the same with his own wife his marriage had lost all spice and romance. It was dull now and they almost never were intimate the bed was used more for sleeping then anything. It was then he decided he'd attend Thursday days class and ask questions about courting if he was going to do this he wanted to do it right.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

He went to his car and got in heading to a small mall he had to bring his mate a small gift for Thursday. He was going to make it hard for her not to give in to his request to mate when he made it. The flushed cheeks she got from the kiss he gave her on the hand had riled up his beast and they both couldn't wait for her to return affection even if it was only to thank him for a gift. He grumbled as he made his way through the mall really not enjoying having to make his way through all the people. He finally arrived at the shop he had been looking for thankful there weren't many customers inside the store. He made his way to the counter and said, "I wish to see you're specialty hair combs."

She nodded and pointed to a curtain saying, "Specialty items are behind the curtain you could just buy a set out here. We have many lovely hair combs out here without the outrageous price tag." She lowered her voice adding, "I think they are way over priced back there as they are the same combs just typically tailored to customer's desire. I'd hate to see you pay more than you need to perhaps I can help you find the comb you want out here."

He was taken surprise this girl obviously didn't want him to be taken by the owner. He knew he had bought several custom combs he wondered if his mate had them repaired or repainted and how often. First he'd see if this girl could help him with the comb then he'd ask her some questions. He said, "I am looking for a set of gold combs that match exactly."

She knew he still didn't think she could help him most didn't almost everyone underestimated her and her skills. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she surprised him and found the comb he wanted. She looked at him asking, "Yellow gold like human hair, gold like the sun, or gold like in demon images?"

He was taken by surprise this girl obviously knew more than he thought she did however he didn't let his surprise show only saying, "Gold like in demon images with decoration that are blue gray with brown and gold almost like a sunburst against a cloudy overcast sky."

She frowned for a moment before holding up one finger and taking off into the back returning within moments with a box in hand. The box itself was exquisite he watched her open it and inside was two absolutely stunning combs. They were the right shade of gold and had a blue gray strip of fabric across with several stones surrounded by silver that had brown and gold sunbursts with a black center. She smiled saying, "This is the closest we have will it do? I bet she will love them way more than the custom ones."

He was beyond impressed with the girl's memory and attention to detail. Perhaps he'd offer her a job if he was fully satisfied. He nodded taking the box asking, "Should they break or need touch up, where would I take them?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She frowned saying, "There is nowhere to take them sire they aren't supposed to break. There is even a warrantee against breakage a car would have to drive over them to break them. Now for the custom pain job there is no repainting that only makes it worse. It's usually better to just replace them with the regular combs the paint is only warranted for 5 years. Most women lose them or replace them before the 5 years are up so we only have ever had one complaint."

He knew his mate had kept all the combs he had given her she never got rid of a comb unless the teeth became damaged or it broke in some way. He asked, "This customer what was her complaint?"

The young woman figuring he was curious replied, "She came in and asked for the owner I of course asked if I could help but she declined. I got the owner quickly she showed him all the custom combs her husband had bought her over 5 years. I had never seen so many her husband must love her dearly. She politely demanded her replace them all with something that was as close to the original as possible without being a custom comb. The owner was blown away by the sheer number of combs all with receipts and all less than 5 years old. The owner was overwhelmed with the number of combs and begged her to be reasonable that she was asking for too many at once. She seemed to consider his request but she told him she either wanted a replacement or refund of the regular comb value as it stated on the warrantee. I have never seen the owner look so pale or be so humble she remained calm throughout the whole thing while the owner was very angry and yelling he made such a scene everyone was looking at him. He had no choice but to give in to her polite demands or loose every customer in the shop. I am not sure how she knew when to come but she managed to show up on the busiest day. One by one I found a regular comb that was a close match to the damaged comb until they were all replaced. She thanked me kindly and then the owner before leaving the shop. I have never met anyone like her such poise and patience. A soft but firm voice that said don't mess with me but I don't need to yell to make my point. She carried herself as if she was a true lady and walked out head held high."

Sesshomaru knew without a shadow of a doubt the woman she was talking about was none other than his mate. He was glad she had handled the matter he wouldn't have been as kind as she was with the man. He would have run the man out of business for providing an inferior product and overcharging customers. Just to be sure it was indeed his mate he asked, "Did she have brown hair with golden highlights. The most stunningly unique eyes and she still wears a kimono and yet looks breathtaking."

The young woman covered her mouth in shock as the man perfectly described the woman that came in. She was wondering how he knew as he wasn't there the day it happened as he paid for the combs. She watched as he slipped a business card on the counter before whispering, "If you ever want a real job go to the address on the card. That woman happens to be my wife the same women I bought the new ones for she loves them all. So she would replace ones that faded or pealed due to bad craftsmanship to ensure I wouldn't be upset by it. She is sweet and considerate that way" he turned and left the mall heading back to the castle so he could plan for Thursday's meeting with his mate.

The young woman waited until she couldn't see him any more before grabbing the business card. She rushed to the door looking at the card and then the man stunned at the name on the card. She smiled brightly for the first time in years someone had finally recognized her worth she rushed and turned in her notice to the owner. She was not going to let this opportunity pass her by she had heard that the Tashio cooperation took good care of its employees.

**~ With Naomi ~**

Naomi drove home upon her arrival she made her way to the dojo there were some men in need of a lesson. She arrived at the dojo and the moment she stood in the doorway the training session stopped and all eyes were on her. She looked over them all asking, "Whose brilliant idea was it to call my mate without first discussing your concerns with me."

She was disappointed when no one came forward accepting blame although based on the reactions in the room she had an idea who it was. She glared at them asking, "So you're brave enough to call my mate but too much of a coward to face me. You were so concerned about me that you couldn't even share them with me first before contacting my mate with your concerns."

Again the room was silent no one coming forward or saying anything she sighed she so hated when the people who worked for them tried to get raises they didn't deserve. She decided to try a different angel asking, "Who here agrees with this person's actions and why?"

It was then a man stepped forward not the one she had hoped would saying, "My lady your lord asked us all to contact him directly if we had any concerns regarding your safety. I am sure that was the thought behind contacting your mate. I am unsure as to why they didn't talk with you as well since it is after all your safety. You should have been made aware of any concerns so that you could have been aware of things. I personally would have gone a step further and told you I had contacted your mate as well."

She smiled saying, "It seems I have at least one man here in this room. As for the person who called my mate and yet did nothing to advise me of this danger I wouldn't get comfortable. For when he returns I do plan on telling him nothing was ever said to me and believe me he will be disappointed. Thankfully for you he will be in a good mood by the time he deals with you as he has chosen to protect me by courting me. While it has caused me to have to change my entire lesson plans to fit him into the class for the semester. I am more than frustrated with your actions even more so that I wasn't included" she turned on her heel and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naomi went to her office and sat at her desk crossing off what was covered in class from what she needed to cover. Then she wrote down what she'd need to cover in class Thursday which included lord duties and responsibilities as well as courting rituals. Once she was done she got up and went back to the dojo stopping at the doorway saying, "I don't know your name but since I am in such danger and unable to fend for myself I need you to escort me somewhere." She pointed directly at the male who had been brave enough to answer her.

He stepped forward only to be grabbed by Kenji who said, "He's not skilled enough to protect you my lady. His name is Deiske and while he is promising he isn't at the caliber your mate requires for protecting you."

She smirked saying, "In that case we will all go on a field trip better safe than sorry and don't worry Kenji your men will still get training in today." Oh she had plans for these boys and perhaps none of them would ever underestimate a woman again. She watched Kenji lower his head and follow his lady to the car having to take several in order for them all to go. She told them to take her to the Higurashi shrine.

They arrived at the shrine and Naomi stepped out of the car greeting the reincarnations of Kaede and Kikyo. She and Kagome hired the sisters to run the private school for mikos the Futile Era village was used as student housing and the shrine was the school. She made her way to them whispering to them, "I brought some demons for the girls to practice on."

Kaede and Kikyo nodded and led her to the dojo they had letting the demons enter before Naomi did. The moment Naomi stepped into the room the girls cheered and clapped at one of the two school founders. She smiled at the saying, "Girls these male demons seem to still think it's the Futile Era and women are not capable of defending themselves you are going to show them the exact opposite."

She turned to them saying, "Alright men no lethal demon attacks from you and Ladies no lethal holy attacks." Within moments Naomi stood along the side as training begun the only one not to join in was Kenji who stood next to Naomi. She enjoyed the look on his face as the ladies made short work of the men working together as a fluid team complimenting each other's weaknesses and strengths well.

Kenji stood with his mouth hanging open totally floored by the women in the room if only he could get his men to work like they did the house would have the best security in the world. Once the exercise was done he took inventory of his men all were sweating and exhausted. The ladies all looked excited, proud and full of energy and they were human. He was so disappointed in his men the results should have been the other way around. He watched as the instructors congratulated the girls and even going as far as to point out a few flaws but it was mostly praise he heard.

Naomi disappeared changing in a back room knowing Kenji wouldn't be able to resist and the young women there would love watching her in action. Sure enough once the dojo was quiet again she could hear Kenji ask, "Who is there trainer I'd like to meet this person and get some pointers."

Kaede being the eldest said, "My sister and I train them but we were both trained by the owners of the shrine. They wanted teachers who would teach to go after evil alone and judge based on actions. However you are in luck one of these women is here today she was going to do a demonstration I am sure if you asked her she'd be happy to take you on."

He watched as a woman holding two fans in front of her came out into the dojo. He bowed to her shivering slightly at her immense holy aura. He said, "Would you allow me to work with you I'd like to see your skills first hand." Of course he didn't believe she'd win there was no way she could take him.

She nodded not saying a word bowing and motioning for him to make the first move. He grinned she was allowing him to attack first it was a nice courtesy often given to someone when it was your dojo. He circled her attempting to size her up and was taken by surprise when she sent a pulse of holy energy harmlessly under him it was strong but its intention wasn't to harm but to let him know how powerful she was. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt it though as he charged at the woman going at her with his claws headed straight for her. He watched as he approached her quickly he was sure he'd make impact until at the last moment she twisted and in one fluid movement had gone from in front of him to grabbing his elbow and being behind him. He growled in annoyance even more so when she swatted him with her fan and pushed him away.

He didn't like being treated like a pup he'd prove to her he was anything but a pup if it was the last thing he did. He spun around and he could have sworn she was laughing at him. He growled slightly annoyed with this woman who seemed to be toying with him. He decided to try a different tactic he rushed her moving left and then right insulted that she was watching him unimpressed. He circled to her left having noticed that she was right dominating hoping to take advantage of a weakness. He came at her fast and hard pulling a small knife out at the last minute. He was caught completely off guard when she moved her fan catching the blade in the spines before closing it and disarming him in a matter of seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He growled in displeasure his beast finally breaking free in outrage of the lowly human female disarming him. His beast wanted nothing more than to dominate her and teach her that yokai were the superior creatures. He watched her move straight towards him at an incredible pace moving to his right which was his strongest side confusing him greatly. He watched her speed increase as she jumped into the air a short distance away from him. He stood in awe at the in air somersault she performed over his head distracting him so much that he didn't even notice her land. In a blind of an eye she went from above him to knocking him to the ground his own blade against his throat with the simple command, "Submit"

He could feel her purity all around him and coursing around the blade at his neck. He knew the only reason he wasn't ash was because she was choosing not to. As much as he hated to admit it the woman had him beat finally relenting and baring his neck he said, "I submit you win."

She finally got up and let him do so as well dropping her remaining fan as he did. He stood there stuck between being angry and aroused by the woman that was mated to his boss. She had easily beat him without breaking a sweat and was sure she had used her knowledge of his training to her advantage only to realize she never watched training sessions. The only time she had been at one was the day she walked in pissed he had told her mate and not informed her as well.

Naomi said her goodbyes to the young mikos and returned home with her security detail. She couldn't wait for Thursday when Sesshomaru returned to her class she secretly hopped his beast would show up. Time seemed to move way too slowly for Naomi it seemed to take forever for Thursday to arrive. When it finally did arrive it seemed to take forever for the clock to reach the time it needed to be for her to head to the college. She arrived at her classroom only to find the dean already waiting for her outside the door.

He followed her into the room saying, "I'd like to sit in and hear more about Futile Era courting practices." She had figured her students would want to cover the material she found covering what was said was an easy way to avoid being asked questions all day. She smiled and replied to him, "You're welcome to sit in on any class you wish dean it is your school."

She offered him a seat and waited while the classroom filed with students. Once everyone was seated she closed the door and handed out a paper saying, "This is a list of villagers and their duties and the duties of ruling Lords. If you have questions I will be happy to answer them but for today I have chosen to start with courting."

Once she was done handing things out she went back to the front of the class saying, "Courting is divided by the sexes in the Futile Era for a woman she only has a few ways to let a man know she's interested. The first being to tell a father or brother and have them speak to him letting him know of her interest. The second being to flirt with him anytime he is around. The final one would be to offer him hot meals or assistance in a way that will make him see her as a good perspective wife. That was all she could do besides hope or talk with his sister should he have one."

She could tell the girls didn't like what they had been hearing but she moved on saying, "For me it was much easier if there was a girl of interest he could ask her father to court her. He could spend time with her family. Perhaps talk to her brother or sister to see if she was interested. There was always the direct approach and asking her but you still needed her father's permission to court her."

She stopped to see if there were any questions when no one raised a hand she moved on saying, "Courting consists of getting the girl a gift now the gift didn't need to be expensive. She could make a meal for you or you for her. You could talk her for a walk or to a village festival. Once a man was sure he would ask her to be his wife and a wedding was planned. It was held shortly after asking the question and honeymoon immediately followed. Not all couples went anywhere most of the time a man took his new bride to his home."

After pausing she added, "While it's simplistic it still isn't any easier than dating today although courtship was taken much more seriously and was always intended to end in marriage. It was rare that a couple ended courtship without marriage happening. Just so everyone knows there were rules and while kissing was allowed there was no sex until after the wedding ceremony."

Within moments the door opened and in walked Sesshomaru he noticed a faint smell that annoyed him but he dismissed it for the time being. He handed her a box saying, "For you my dear."

She opened the box and found two combs in it that literally represented her she covered her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. She looked up at him saying, "Thank you they are beautiful."

He moved closer taking a comb out and placing it into her hair before repeating the process on the other side. He took a look at her and the combs did enhance her beauty but there was still something in the air bothering him. He watched her step forward place her hands on his shoulders and kiss each cheek on his face before saying, "Thank you very much for your gift. Perhaps you will share demon customs in courting with the class?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru replied, "Demons start with scent it's that which will attract a demon to its mate. Once they have followed the scent to its source they observe the human or demon making the scent. The first night a safety zone is created by leaving scent markers to ward off lessor demons. The demon will observe for days before finally making an approach during this time he or she has decided if they are compatible. If the demon has chosen to approach then he is positive that this individual will make a perfect mate for them. The demon will offer a courtship this is solely for the others benefit. At some point in the courtship the demon will place a courting mark to ward off other demons for they would know they were being courted. Sometimes a courtship is challenge but not often. The demon will present a gift of meaning, food, and do something to show that they can care for the perspective mate. Once all three have been done the courtship maybe ended at any time both are ready to mate."

He finally figured out where the strange smell was coming from he moved closer to his mate burying his nose in her hair. He slowly lifted his head saying, "I smell a male scent mixed in with yours."

Miss Masuzoe, Chieko stood up saying, "I don't understand what the big deal is about that she's single she doesn't have to answer to you. Courting is like dating she can see who ever she wants." She visibly gulped when the western lord glared at her hard.

Naomi smiled softly saying, "You are mistaken demon courtship is different and taken seriously. If you are courting a demon you don't see any other male unless it's family or in my case he is smelling the head of security at my home. It seems that man needed to learn that women aren't helpless and I was more than happy to show him." She paused looking up at him saying, "Perhaps you can help me pick better security you know men I can't wipe the floor with or kill within three moves."

Naomi could see that her student was still not thrilled about her response. She could also tell that Sesshomaru's beast was near the surface so he was on the edge because of Kenji's scent. She would have to move their courtship ahead quicker then she wanted to in order to help her student understand. She quickly formulated a plan to get the information across without using her mate as much.

Naomi grinned as she approached the chalkboard and wrote Love at the top. She pointed to Sesshomaru and then Miss Masuzoe, Chieko saying, "You two disagree on this but I am going to show you how the word love translates into actions. I want everyone in class to say an action that shows you love the person."

She turned back to the board writing down the things the students said showed love. At first answers were coming one after the other but eventually it slowed down and eventually stopped. She finally turned around with a smirk saying, "Miss Masuzoe do you agree that these actions are ways to show love" she watched the girl reluctantly shake her head yes. She turned to Sesshomaru saying, "My lord do demons do these things for their mate?"

Sesshomaru approached her running his claws up her arm taking her face into his hands. He looked deeply into her eye a rich baritone voice as smooth as silk saying, "All those and so much more for when demons mate it is forever." He moved his head until his lips met hers in a slow lingering sensual kiss. He slowly moved from her lips and watched as she slowly opened her eyes. He loved the look in them he ran his finger across her lips tempted to capture them again but decided not to. He stepped back allowing her to regain her composure so she could continue teaching her class.

Naomi blinked her eyes bringing them back into focus looking at her still non-believing student. She asked for questions from the class and after answering them all she said, "Be ready for Tuesday when we will discuss hanyu's, the division of lands and class. Now Thursday we will take a test and then visit the shrine."

She watched them all leave the dean nodding now with many ideas on how to bring back romance to his own relationship. It was the list that helped he couldn't remember when he did anything listed on the chalk board other than the basics of helping around the house. Starting today he was going to surprise her with little acts of kindness and see if things improved. Perhaps they'd talk more and even go out on dates together bringing them closer as a couple. This had to work he couldn't live with things the way they were now. He came out of his thoughts as he stopped in front of the two asking, "How long have you two been married?"

Sesshomaru responded, "We have been together a long time and will continue on for many years to come." He knew the answer was the truth he had no plan to ever let her leave his side. In fact if she ever did he'd follow after her where ever she went.

The dean nodded at the loving couple still confused about just how long they had been married. Not that it mattered they had way more passion then he and his wife ever had even when they were newlyweds. They were both young and shy by the time they were familiar with each other they had children and passion never became a big thing. He sighed now knowing he had a lot of work to do if he wanted passion with his wife for as long as they had left to enjoy each other. He wanted nothing more than to have what Mrs. and Mr. Tashio had with each other for himself and his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the guest parking area effectively walking her to his car. She looked at him oddly but when he opened the door she got in. He looked at her and said, "I will not leave my mate alone with a male that desires her body as much as Kenji does. When this semester is over you will not be teaching again."

She glared at him while they made their way back to the house. She crossed her arms glaring at him asking, "Exactly what will I be doing then you can't keep getting me fired or telling me to quit Sesshomaru. You know I need something to do other than sit at home alone."

The car stopped as Sesshomaru looked at his mate lustfully saying, "You will have pups to care for. My beast desperately wishes to pup you when you become fertile again. I too wish to pup you and when you finally allow us to mate my beast and I won't be able to hold anything back."

She got out of the car making her way to the house shaking her head at her mate. She was just going to have to go back to working with him and spending time educating the students in the shrine. Since it was an all-girl private school for mikos only he couldn't object. She watched him storm in going straight to the security team she knew his beast was demanding he show the male not to lust after his mate. It was times like this she wondered if she'd be happier married to a human man only to realize that a human wouldn't be able to give her the same level of love and devotion her mate did even when it annoyed her to no end.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

He stormed through his home going straight to the dojo as his staff was supposed to be training. He was seriously disappointed to find only one actually doing the required training and it wasn't even Kenji the man in charge of the other demons. He pointed at the man saying, "You have just earned yourself a promotion. You may stop training to call anyone you know that would like a job in my home. I am off to fire the rest of the staff and teach Kenji a lesson in laziness."

The young man who had momentarily been shocked replied, "My lord if I may I'd like to bring my sire in he is the one who taught me and would be better for the position. I'd be happy as his second in command he is very strict and follows the old ways much like you."

Sesshomaru nodded his head perhaps this young man's father would know some demons that actually believed in working honestly. He didn't understand the work ethic among demons these days many felt human level was good enough and that they didn't need to train daily since they had superior strength. He wasn't asking for much only training a half hour in the morning and again in the evening daily to keep their skills up. The rest of the day was to be spent patrolling the grounds and taking note of any changes then reporting the changes to him. He was now glad Kenji's scent made him return home early he hated to be taken for a fool and this was ending now! He stormed to the building he built to house the members of security both exterior and interior he didn't want to share his private living space with them. He stormed through the building until he found them and when he did he simply said, "You're all fired pack your bags and leave the grounds or I will remove you myself."

All but Kenji packed and left quickly Kenji however took his time packing saying, "I don't know how you can stand being mated to that dominate bitch. Females are meant to be under a male not on top of him. Seriously I hadn't expected her to involve you but I guess she worries she'd be tempted by my body. After all you seriously neglect your duties in the bedroom with her and often. I am surprised she hasn't taken a lover yet."

Sesshomaru growled at the male saying, "She didn't say a thing to me I went to her work to escort her and could smell your arousal on her. She only told me what happened when I asked about it. She was quite proud about wiping the dojo floor with you and a little disappointed that I hadn't hired better staff but that is something I hope to change. As for my mates physical needs they will be well taken care of. Anytime without will be quickly forgotten once we are together again besides I find being apart for short times brings passion and fire into our relationship. Something I truly enjoy reaping the benefits from you should try it sometime."

Kenji stormed out not really caring jobs like the one he had were a dime a dozen he'd easily get another security position perhaps he'd choose a building where he could slack off all day. He left glad to be leaving the overly strict Inu demon that hadn't grown past Futile Era values and modified them to today's standards. He took off to find his dream job great pay for little work and when he made it he'd be back to rub it in this demons face.

Once Sesshomaru was sure everyone he fired was off the property he quickly did a patrol before calling his brother and advising him on the events that had happened so he could make sure his security was being honest as well. He also made sure to make sure InuYasha would protect his mate until he had new security at the house. Late that night there was a large number of men in his dojo all wanting an opportunity to work for the demon lord. He walked up and down saying, "You will live here everyone is given two days off to do as they please and those days are assigned. Health benefits, food and uniforms are provided on top of that you will be paid well. If you wish to have a guest over you must ask in writing and they must be approved. If you don't like these conditions please leave now for there are no exceptions you can and will be fired for breaking the rules."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He took off his top and walked up and down the men that remained after his speech. He started testing the men in the dojo so he could decide where to place them, rank wise he was impressed with all of them. He spent the rest of the evening and the next day getting to know them and showing them their duties.

**~ With Naomi ~**

She had spent the days making and online version of the class something told her that Sesshomaru wasn't going to allow the courtship to continue much longer. Perhaps it was the fact that he had taken the training outside to where she could see him topless from her office window. She shook her head and sighed before returning to her work she knew full well she was going to have to use the online option soon. Thankfully once they went to the museum the rest of the class was easily taught online. The whole class was easily done online she could easily have the students go to those places and write up a paper on something they learned while there. She just felt it just wasn't the same as being there with them to answer questions but she knew her mate wouldn't let her return to that college.

Time flew by with all the work she had to do but she refused to have these students waist their money. She growled for the third time at her mate and his overprotective nature she didn't know why she bothered trying to work outside of the home. He always managed to get her position ended by finding a replacement for her. She knew that was likely what he was doing but doubted he'd find one before he whisked her away. After many hours of work she was ready to head to the college where she could sit back and let InuYasha tell his story.

She easily made it to the college and waited for the students to get into the seats. Shortly after everyone was settled InuYasha arrived she introduced him and let him speak. InuYasha told the story of how he met Kikyo and at first wanted the Jewel of Four souls to turn himself into a full demon. He explained how he grew to love the woman and eventually gave up pursuit of the accursed jewel instead deciding on a relationship with the woman. He explained how an evil Hanyu named Naraku tricked her into thinking he was InuYasha and attacked her. So when InuYasha did return Kikyo attacked him in return sealing him in a tree for many years before another priestess came along and unsealed him freeing him from the tree. He explained that the jewel had been broken and he helped the new priestess search for and collect shards of the accursed jewel in hopes to ensure Kikyo's eternal rest. In the end he explained the battle to end the threat that was Naraku and the heavy toll the hanyu had taken on the land as well as its people.

Once InuYasha had thoroughly explained everything in complete full detail not a single student had a question in fact most were crying or horrified. None could fathom a man so cruel, vial and sadistic. Naomi excused the class since it was about time to go anyway reminding them to study for Thursday's test. She was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't shown up for the class but she figured he was busy with the new guards still. She looked at InuYasha saying, "So are you enjoying your choice to keep Kagome home during the Miko part of the class?"

InuYasha growled in annoyance replying, "No Kagome has been making me sleep on the couch for being unreasonable and taking back my promise to let her. How is Lord Icicle doing with you I heard he's been coming here daily to escort you."

Naomi said, "While I am miffed at him for intruding and likely getting me replaced. He is making up for it by courting me."

InuYasha growled louder saying, " Figures the icicle would have something up his sleeve all while making me do most of his work at the castle. He gets to court and have fun with his woman while I get work and the couch."

Naomi smiled at the frustrated man saying, "Perhaps if you apologized and took her for a romantic evening you might actually make it off of the couch and into the bed."

InuYasha smiled knowing it wasn't a bad idea Kagome always forgave him eventually there was no harm in trying to speed up the process. He certainly didn't want to keep sleeping alone on the couch he missed sleeping with her. Then it dawned on him his brother the lucky son of a gun was courting his mate softening her anger at him. In the end she'd accept his mating offer which would mean going off to mate with the intent to pup.

After he saw Naomi off he opened his cell phone saying, "Oi ass how have you been winning over your mate? It's the least you do with all the extra work I have to do for you."

Sesshomaru chuckled into the phone replying, "You'd have to know your own mate which I doubt you do. I am doing what would win mine over what works for mine may not work for yours. Why not try asking your mother in law I am sure she'd be happy to help you mend things with your mate."

He was about to close his phone when he remembered the big surprise he wanted to give his mate at the shrine. He quickly dialed the shrine and Spoke with Kaede explaining what he wanted to do for his mate and the founding mother of the school. Of course Kagome was also founding mother it was her family shrine but it was his mate that restored the village on the shrine grounds and made it into a money maker by training mikos on the grounds. Once she told him she'd be happy to help he thanked her and ended the call.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Naomi got home quickly deciding it was best if she completed the rest of her material for the class should she have to teach from home.

Sesshomaru noticed how hard his mate was having to work he knew it was all his fault. He would be keeping her away from the college soon in fact he was planning on secluding her for at least a week maybe longer. He moved on passed her office opening his phone yet again making several phone calls. Now satisfied that he had made it up to his mate he made one more phone call to InuYasha's mate Kagome inviting her in hopes of dashing InuYasha's attempt at making up with her. He couldn't help but to chuckle he'd really enjoy the hanyu having to continue his nights on the couch. He enjoyed the fact that his relationship with his mate was better than the haynu's they had way more turmoil and the hanyu was spending way more time having to make amends.

When Kagome answered first thing he heard was InuYasha isn't home so he had to explain he wanted to speak with her. He explained about her mate wanting to make amends and that he had suggested he call her mother for advice. He then added that he was inviting her and her mate to his marriage to his mate yet again letting her know when and where it was being held asking her to come in Futile Era attire. He then suggested she call her mother so she could help her direct her mate to what would fix things and ended the call.

He could tell by the excitement and the sighing coming from her that she had loved what he was doing for his mate and wishing it was being done for her. He knew the hanyu would never marry or mate her again he felt once was enough for each. In fact he knew it the head of many arguments they had especially since he had done so for his mate several times over the centuries. He felt he needed too every so often so all would know she belonged to him that his interest hadn't wavered. He couldn't understand the hanyu's casual attitude about it these days old marks and marriages by demons weren't honored and many found themselves divorced or unmated. He actually wouldn't of been surprised if his both his half-brothers mating and marriage were no longer valid not that he cared any. He just couldn't wait for the fight once Kagome realized they weren't legally bound and she was basically sleeping with a man without any commitment behind it.

He wondered if his half-brother knew he had to periodically remark his mate or she'd lose his status as his mate. He wasn't overly concerned it wasn't his issue although he did love to cause problems for his half-brother with his mate. He remembered the last time he remated his mate it had gotten InuYasha in such trouble that his mate had moved back in with her mother for a year. It had taken his half-brother the year to convince her that he had done something so wrong that he needed to do so get into his mates good graces. While it was true that he had done things that would cause strain between them like always causing her to lose the position when she took one outside the home. He would have to let her return to working at the castle again or find something else for her to do although right now he planned on keeping her fairly busy with pups for a while. He smirked as he checked in on the new security team he'd keep her really busy this was definitely earning him points towards getting what he wanted. Although he knew full well his mate loved having pups around he liked to make sure she knew he wasn't just after that from her. Even if he never showed it in public or to anyone else he liked her to know exactly how he felt for all the times he had to act neutral. He found it entertaining while his facial expressions never changed he was the more romantic one. The one more likely to take his mate to a fancy dinner with candles and music yet he was called an icicle when his brother who couldn't be bothered but facially expressed himself was considered better. At least where it mattered there was one who saw him differently than anyone else and it was her that he was willing to go out of his way for.

Thursday arrived and Naomi went off to the college campus giving out the test once all students had arrived. After everyone completed the test they got on the bus she had supplied arriving at the shrine all at once. Many of the students were taken back by the look and feel of the place. The students were taken in and started there tour it wasn't until they got to the village that Naomi noticed all the people. There were minstrels playing and the courtyard was decorated with plants as well as a large koi pond with a small bridge over it. She stopped at the pond just in time to hear Kaede say, "A demon approaches fast everyone get ready to hide."

Naomi spun around just in time to catch Sesshomaru on his yokai cloud in full battle gear. He descended slowly before casually walking over to her bending on one knee and asking, "Will you now be mine miko?"

She had been stunned by his appearance and taken back by seeing him in full battle gear but the moment he got down on one knee and asked she had lost it. She dropped to her knees flinging her arms around his neck kissing him several times before replying, "Yes a thousand times yes."

She felt his arm go around her waist as he effortlessly stood up taking her with him. He wiped the tears of happiness from her face rumbling down to her, "It still amazes me that you can do that without impaling yourself on the spikes."


End file.
